


A Defective Replica

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Top Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ever since Roxas came back as a replica, his body hasn't been the same. Put bluntly, he's sporting the wrong parts between his legs. Sora doesn't mind one bit.
Relationships: Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I shouldn't need to say this but I'm paranoid so I want to clarify that the title reflects that Roxas had different parts before becoming a replica, and that he still views himself as a boy so his replica body isn't in line with what he is and should be.  
I'm absolutely not trying to say that anyone whose bits don't match their gender are "defective" so please please don't take it that way.

"W-Wait!" Roxas gasped out as Sora started unzipping his pants. 

They'd been on each other since the moment they stepped into Sora's room. A frustrating amount of sexual tension had been building between them for weeks, and today had been the final straw that broke the camel's back. They'd been sparring, and Sora had managed to throw Roxas to the ground. The latter accidentally let loose a pitchy moan when Sora stepped on his chest to hold him down, and that was what finally did them in. 

Sora ignored his partner's warning, continuing to tug at his pants while he sucked dark marks into his neck. 

"I said wait!" Roxas repeated. He grabbed hold of Sora's wrist to force him to stop. 

"Sorry. Do you want to stop?" Sora mumbled against his neck, though it was evident he didn't want to. 

"No! But there's something I need to tell you first. You...might change your mind once I do." 

Sora pulled back, looking at Roxas with a concerned expression. "I won't." 

"I haven't even told you what it is yet."

"You think anything could make me stop wanting you?" 

Considering he'd been hard for nearly an hour now, Sora couldn't think of a damn thing that could stop him from fucking Roxas into his mattress. 

"I'm serious. This could end up changing everything," Roxas said. 

"Alright then, I'm listening." 

Roxas sat up a little straighter in Sora's lap before speaking. "You know how replicas are just blank before someone's heart is put in them? Then they take the shape of the heart inside them."

"Yeah, what about it?" 

"Well, I don't know if there was something wrong with this replica, or if it has to do with my heart, but ever since I came back my, um, body has been...different," Roxas explained. 

"Different how?" Sora asked curiously. 

"You know that  _ thing  _ that guys are supposed to have down there? I, uh. I don't have one." Roxas blushed furiously at the confession.

Perhaps this was the wrong reaction to have, but Sora sighed in relief. 

"W-Why do you look happy about that?!" Roxas shouted. 

"Honestly? I just thought you had a really small dick up until now," Sora admitted.

"What?!" Roxas sputtered. 

Sora laughed. "Dude. We grind like, a lot? And even if you never let me take them off, you've let me touch you through your pants. Did you think I wouldn't notice if I didn't feel anything there?" 

"And you didn't say anything?" 

"What did you want me to say? 'Hey Roxas I can't feel your dick through your pants. Is it really small or do you just not have one?' It was awkward!" 

"Fair enough," Roxas sighed. 

"Although now I gotta ask. You still like it when I do this, right?" Sora roughly palmed between Roxas's legs, causing him to gasp and buck his hips.

"Y-Yeah." 

"How? I mean...how are you feeling it?" Sora had a feeling he knew the answer, but he wanted Roxas to say it. 

"I may not have a dick, but I still have  _ parts _ there," Roxas muttered. 

"Meaning?" Sora grinned. 

"You already know, don't make me say it," Roxas complained.

"Sure I have a guess, but I could be wrong. Come on, just tell me." 

Roxas groaned low in his throat, refusing to make eye contact. "I have a pussy, okay? But I'm still a boy! I...I understand if you don't want to have sex with me anymore, but please don't tell anyone else."

"Hey. Look at me." Sora grabbed Roxas's chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. "You think I was just interested in you because I thought you had a dick? I want you for you." 

"Really? You're sure?" 

"I am. Roxas you are so goddamn sexy, it's taking all my self control not to throw you down and fuck you right now," Sora breathed. 

Roxas shivered at the words and pressed his crotch against Sora's hand again. "S-Sora. You can't just say things like that." 

"Why not? It's true," Sora said, pressing his lips back to the blond's neck. "Can I see it?" 

"Yes," Roxas obliged. 

Sora smiled, gently pushing Roxas onto his back on the bed. He wasted no time in getting the blond's pants and underwear off, leaving his lower half exposed. He gripped his thighs, pulling his legs apart, and he gasped slightly at the display. 

Even though he knew he wouldn't be met with a cock, Sora was still in awe of the pretty pink pussy in front of him. It was glistening and wet, and Sora chuckled at how it clenched when he blew on it. 

"S-Sora! Don't do that!" Roxas whined. 

"Don't do what? This?" Sora asked, blowing on it again. Roxas squirmed in his grasp, and his opening twitched again. Sora's smile got even wider, if that was possible. "You're so sensitive! Can I touch it?" 

Roxas paused, then gave a hesitant nod. 

Sora gently pressed two fingers against the folds, slowly running them up and down and relishing in the soft pants it drug from the blond's throat. Sora was amazed by how wet Roxas already was, the fluid covering his fingers and dripping onto the bed. 

Deciding it was time to explore more, Sora pressed his index finger against the little nub above Roxas's opening.

"A-Ah! Sora!" Roxas gasped out, simultaneously trying to flinch away and press into the touch. 

"Does it feel good?" Sora asked, pressing harder and moving his finger in small circles. Roxas moaned loudly in response. 

"Yes. It feels amazing, Sora!" Roxas gripped the bedsheets and threw his head back as Sora continued teasing his clit. His breathing grew ragged and his legs trembled as the brunette began rubbing and pinching it roughly, and he cried out when Sora gave it a tug. 

"You really like it rough, don't you Roxas?" Sora asked teasingly, pressing his nail into the tip of the sensitive bud. 

"Don't act like you didn't know," Roxas snapped back, trying to keep some of his dignity intact after the pornographic moan he let out. 

"I'll have to keep that in mind while I'm pounding you into next week~" Sora responded cheekily, snickering when Roxas clenched again. 

"Hurry up and get inside me then!" Roxas demanded. If Sora kept abusing his clit like this, he was going to come before they did anything really fun. 

"No." Sora shook his head. "I wanna see how long I can keep you like this until you beg." 

The shudder that ran up Roxas's spine was more violent than any of the others today, and he even tried to close his legs. Sora clicked his tongue, forcing them apart again. 

"Sora, I can't. I'm gonna come like this!" Roxas warned him, trying to kick him away. 

"So what?" Sora asked, holding him still. "I heard girls can come over and over again. Don't you want to test it out?" 

Roxas bit his lip, debating the pros and cons of allowing Sora to continue holding him down and toying with him like this. Cons: Sora would get smug, Roxas knew he'd get really sensitive after a while, and if he let Sora have his way then Roxas would definitely end up begging by the end of the night. Pros: Sora was hot when he was smug, Roxas liked being manhandled, and Sora would probably fuck him  _ really _ hard if he did beg. 

"Fine," Roxas relented, spreading his legs. 

"That's a good boy," Sora cooed, resuming his ministrations. 

Roxas's legs were quivering uncontrollably, and he panted heavily as his most sensitive place was flicked, pinched, and rubbed. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, Sora's hand disappeared. 

Roxas was still trying to decide if he was disappointed or relieved, when a damp heat enveloped his clit and  _ oh my god that's Sora's mouth.  _ Roxas felt Sora's tongue flick against him, sending white hot spark of pleasure up his spine. 

Roxas whimpered and mewled as Sora moved the tip of his tongue in circles, hard enough for him to feel, but light enough to keep wanting more. After several minutes of that sweet torture, Sora pressed the flat of his tongue to his clit and roughly began to drag it up and down. 

"F-Fuck!" Roxas screamed, moving his hips and trying to grind harder against that wonderful tongue.

The second Sora began sucking, Roxas's mind was lost to the hazy abyss. Roxas no longer cared about the embarrassing noises he was making. It felt good. Everything felt way too good.

"Sora!" he cried out, bucking into his mouth. 

Roxas was about to warn Sora that he was going to finish, but then Sora  _ bit  _ him, and his whole world went white. His orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, and all he could do was moan brokenly.

Sora worked him through it, licking and sucking until Roxas was writhing and crying for him to stop. Deciding to show mercy, Sora pulled back with obscene smack. 

"How was that?" Sora asked, an excited grin splitting his face. 

"Awesome. You're the best, Sora," Roxas panted. "I've never felt so good in my life." 

Sora sat up, cross-legged on the bed, so he could get a better look at his partner's expression. "That's great to hear! I'm curious though: have you ever touched yourself before?" 

Roxas went red before shaking his head 'no.' 

"So you've never, you know, put anything inside?" 

Roxas shook his head again. 

"Not even fingers?" 

"No! I was too busy being freaked out by the fact that my dick was  _ gone _ ." 

Sora chuckled. "Geez, no need to get testy. I wasn't judging you or anything." 

"Felt like it," Roxas mumbled.

Sora ended his complaint with a kiss—one that was soft and gentle, as if in apology. "I was just curious and a little excited about if this," Sora held up his index finger. "Was going to be the first thing to ever be inside you."

"O-Oh." Roxas gulped in embarrassment. "Then yeah, it will be. So please go slow, okay?" 

"Oh, don't worry Roxy." Sora hummed, wiggling his finger between Roxas's folds and prodding against his hole. "I plan on taking my time with you tonight." 


	2. Chapter 2

Sora only got to push in to the first knuckle when Roxas grabbed his wrist again. 

"Hold on. Not yet." 

Sora sat back with a frown. "Why not?" 

"We've been at this for a while, it's not fair that only I—" Roxas hesitated for just a moment before sitting up and pushing Sora onto his back. "I want you to come too." 

Now it was Sora's turn to blush. It was true he'd been achingly hard for a while now, but he'd been so focused on pleasuring Roxas, he'd let his own need simmer on the back burner. Sora admired the determined look on the blond's face as he undid the zippers and belts necessary to finally get Sora out of his pants. 

They both paused once Roxas removed the offending garments and came face-to-face with Sora's cock. Sora felt briefly embarrassed at the way Roxas was just staring at him, meanwhile Roxas was freaking out over whether or not Sora could fit inside him. 

"Shit, Sora. You're fucking huge," Roxas breathed. 

"You really think so?" Sora asked, his cheeks pink. 

"Yeah. I'm a little nervous now." Roxas chuckled. 

With a shaky hand, Roxas reached out and grabbed hold of the length, beginning to pump it slowly. Sora gasped loudly, bucking into the touch. Feeling reassured, Roxas sped up his movements, growing bolder and bolder as Sora's moans picked up in volume. 

"You're so hard. I bet you would've come inside me after only two seconds if we continued on how you wanted to," Roxas teased. 

Sora only groaned in response, his head spinning. Roxas touching him was taking over his senses as it was, but the fact that Roxas basically said he wanted Sora to _come inside him_ set a fire burning in his gut—even if Roxas was making fun of him. 

"Oh, you're thinking about it now, huh? Filling me up?" Roxas had the nerve to give Sora an innocent look while pressing his cheek against the tip of his member. 

"Fuck," Sora grunted. 

"I'll take that as a yes. Alright then. You can have something close for now~"

Sora had no clue where this sudden rush of boldness came from, but he had to admit, Roxas was hot when he was in control. Without giving Sora time to ask what he meant, Roxas took his cock into his mouth. 

"O-Oh!" Sora gasped, one of his hands instinctively burying itself in the other boy's hair. 

Roxas gave a muffled chuckled, sucking lightly and doing to Sora what the brunette had done to him: flicking tongue against the head until he was panting, then licking at it harder. Sora groaned, tugging at the blond's hair in an attempt to keep himself grounded. All he accomplished, however, was making Roxas moan around him. The vibrations made his head swim.

For someone who'd never done anything like this before, Roxas was doing an excellent job of making Sora lose his mind. Just when Sora thought his partner was out of surprises, the blond was taking his whole length into his mouth in one go. 

"Roxas! Holy shit, Rox slow _down_." Sora feared his other would hurt himself, but Roxas only hummed dismissively and took him to the hilt. 

As if in after thought, Roxas took a moment to shrug off his jacket and unzip his tank top before casting it aside as well. 

Roxas's throat felt amazing, and Sora could feel every time the muscles twitched and contracted around him. The pleasure was dizzying, and the blissful look on Roxas's face only turned Sora on further when he realized his boyfriend was getting off to sucking his dick. 

Another time Sora would've loved to relish in the wonderful, soft heat even longer, and he so badly wanted to see how Roxas would respond to having his throat fucked. Unfortunately, Roxas was correct in his teasing. Sora was incredibly pent up, and he lasted only seconds before shooting his load down the blond's throat. Roxas swallowed at first, then pulled back to let the rest hit him in the face. 

"Why'd you…?" Sora asked. 

"Honestly? It was a _lot _to take in. I have limits, you know," Roxas answered. "Don't tell me you don't like the look though." 

Oh, Sora loved the look alright. He wished he could take a picture right now. His boyfriend staring up at him with a cum-covered face was probably going to fuel his fantasies for ages.

As if reading his thoughts, Roxas locked eyes with Sora and stuck out his tongue, licking up any cum that landed on and around his mouth. Sora moaned. 

"Looks like I was right. You really couldn't last," Roxas laughed. 

"Shut up." 

Sora didn't have a good comeback, but that wasn't going to stop him from shutting Roxas up. Refusing to let him bask in his smugness, Sora sat up and pulled Roxas into his lap.

Without giving Roxas time to process or adjust, Sora reached forward with both hands and began rubbing slow circles over the blond's nipples. Roxas gasped, grasping Sora's shoulders for stability. 

Satisfied with the response, Sora returned his mouth to Roxas's neck. He'd no idea why Roxas was so sensitive there, but even trailing simple kisses along his neck was always enough to get him extremely worked up. Sora licked over all the little marks he'd left earlier, before finding an unblemished patch of skin to suck at the same time he gave his lover's nipples a tug. 

"Ah!" Roxas gasped, his back arching. 

Giving himself a mental pat on the back, Sora repeated the action, chuckling when Roxas reacted the same way again. He kept doing it, having periods of gentle caresses and kisses followed by harsh pinches, tugs, and bites.

Roxas was going crazy with it, his whole body trembling under Sora's touch. He felt like he was on the verge of coming, and he knew he was soaking his thighs and the bed. Still, it wasn't enough to push him over, and that was _really _making him lose his head. 

"Sora, come on. Stop teasing!" He demanded. 

"What would you rather me do?" Sora asked. Smug prick. 

"Touch me!" Roxas didn't have it in him to be modest at this point. 

"But I am touching you." Sora emphasized his point with another tug that had Roxas clenching his teeth and squeezing Sora's shoulder. 

"Inside! Touch me inside!" 

Sora wasn't expecting Roxas to get this needy this quickly, but he wasn't complaining. 

"Hmm. Yes sir."

Sora once again pressed his index finger against Roxas's dripping pussy, and this time he pushed it all the way in without any resistance. 

"Hnng!" Roxas thumped his head against Sora's shoulder, his hands dropping to circle around the brunette's midsection. 

"How's it feel?" Sora asked, genuinely curious, as he wiggled and twisted his finger around. 

"W-Weird," Roxas responded. "Good, but weird." 

Sora worked the one finger in and out slowly, dragging it along the walls with fascination. 

"You're really soft in here, Rox," he observed. 

He pushed in a second finger, smiling at how easily it glided in next to the first. Roxas's breath hitched, and he bit into Sora's shoulder to stifle himself. 

Sora blamed his giddiness on teenage hormones, his cock already hardening again just from this. Roxas was so hot and tight and _soft _around his fingers, and just picturing how it was going to feel around his dick had him heating up. That, and all the muffled sounds Roxas was making. 

Without realizing he was doing it, Sora sped up the movements of his fingers while he pictured fucking the blond. He slid them in and out quickly, grinding them deep inside and pressing hard against Roxas's walls. The heavy pants coming from Roxas turned into full on moans, and he started rocking his hips, effectively riding Sora's fingers. 

Carelessly, Sora shoved a third finger in, causing Roxas to give a muffled scream and bite even harder into his shoulder. Roxas felt even more crushingly tight now, but Sora couldn't get enough. 

Sora flicked his thumb against the blond's clit before rubbing it harshly. Now nothing was enough to keep Roxas quiet, his moans bouncing off the walls and echoing in Sora's ears, spurring him to move faster. 

"Sora! I'm gonna come again!" Roxas yelled, desperately grinding against Sora's thumb. 

"No you're not." Sora had been waiting for this moment, the perfect chance to make his beautiful little boyfriend cry. 

He pulled his fingers out and away, capturing Roxas's hips in a tight grip so he couldn't try to rock against anything. 

"What the hell, Sora!?" Roxas shouted. He tried to use his hands to finish himself off, but Sora grabbed a hold of his wrists before he could. 

He placed his hands back on his shoulders, glaring sternly into Roxas's eyes. 

"These stay here unless I say so, got it?" 

Roxas was shocked by the sudden shift in tone, but he nodded his agreement. 

"Haha! I knew you were a good boy, Roxy.

Sora trailed one hand down to rub teasing circles around his folds, pointedly avoiding the sensitive nub, and pulling away every time Roxas shifted to try and get him inside. The other hand made its way up to his hair, giving a rough tug that forced his head back as Sora returned to his neck once more. 

It was going to be hard hiding this from their friends, Sora knew. Roxas was looking more and more like he lost a grueling battle with an octopus. 

Once he was sure Roxas wouldn't come from the contact, Sora eased his fingers back inside of him, moving them slowly, so slowly. 

"Soraaa! Why?" Roxas whined. 

"Weren't you listening earlier? I told you why." Sora started moving faster, building back to his earlier rhythm. Roxas wailed in response. 

"I can't— I don't—" Roxas's brain was too muddled to form a sentence, much less remember whatever it was Sora told him before. 

"You'll remember soon enough, I'm sure." 

Sora knew Roxas was at least smart enough not to warn him when he was about to finish this time, so he kept a close eye on his face. As soon as his boyfriend started showing his telltale signs, Sora slipped his fingers out again. 

Roxas snapped his eyes open, a groan escaping his throat. Just like last time, Sora rubbed him in teasing little circles, giving him enough to feel like he might explode without allowing him to climax. 

This time Roxas did cry. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he sobbed brokenly. What did Sora want from him? He'd do anything! 

_"I wanna see how long I can keep you like this until you beg." _

"Please Sora! Please I can't take this anymore, Sora _please_." 

And fuck if that didn't do it for Sora. His dick throbbed in response. "Anything, Rox. You just gotta name it." 

Roxas punched his arm, a last act of rebellion before he was hanging his head and pleading. "Please let me come. Please…" Roxas took a deep breath, then stared Sora in the eyes. "Master Sora." 

Sora damn near came just from hearing that. He never expected Roxas to use his title on him like that. Hell, he never expected he'd get off to Roxas using his title like that. 

"Your wish is my command, cutie," Sora responded. He brought his thumb back down, hovering less than a centimeter from Rox's clit. He took a moment to adore the look of anticipation on the blond's face, then pulled his hand back. He laughed when Roxas whimpered. 

"Calm down, Roxy. I'll let you come," Sora said, throwing him back down onto his back. He raised onto his knees and grabbed hold of Roxas's legs, hoisting him up to wrap them around his waist. "But this time, it'll be from my cock."

It wasn’t until Sora was lining himself up with Roxas’s opening that it occurred to him just _where _he was about to push into, and it gave him pause. 

“Wait.” 

Roxas all but growled at him in response, kicking him in the side. “No! No more waiting, dammit! _Fuck me!_” 

The words only made it harder for Sora to keep his composure, but now wasn’t the time to get reckless. Sure, when they’d first discussed the possibility of having sex sometime, they’d agreed that since they were both clean they wouldn’t bother with condoms. That was before Sora knew about the blond’s...anatomy issue. 

“I can’t just put it in there! Didn’t anyone in the organization go over sex ed with you?” Sora yelled frantically. 

Roxas was silent for a moment, then a look of realization washed over his features. “I’m not gonna get pregnant, you idiot. Have a little more faith in me than that!”

“For real?” 

“Artificial bodies have their limits, Sora. Can we _please _go over this later? I am _this _close to holding you down and jumping on your dick myself.” 

“Fuck, Rox.” Today was the most vulgar Roxas had ever been, and it was doing things to Sora. 

If Sora’s antics had killed the mood somewhat, Roxas was the defibrillator. Taking a deep breath, Sora resumed his earlier task, and he finally began pushing in.

Roxas bit his lip and gripped hard at the sheets as he was breached. Just as he’d worried earlier, Sora was too big. Three fingers had already been pushing it, but they had nothing on _this_. He shut his eyes, taking slow, deep breaths and trying not to tense up while Sora slid in further. It hurt as much as it turned him on, and it scared him as much as it thrilled him. Roxas only wished he could skip this agonizing adjustment period and get to the part where Sora was fucking him for real. A distant part of him wondered if he would’ve been better off asking Sora to pound his ass instead.

After what felt like a lifetime, Roxas felt like he was completely stuffed. He dared to open his eyes, and instantly regretted it. “What the hell?” 

Sora paused, worried. “What’s wrong?” 

“How—nnn—are you only _halfway _in?” Roxas asked, staring in disbelief at how much of his other was still outside of him. 

“Is it too much? I don’t have to go all the way in,” Sora offered with an embarrassed chuckle. 

Even though the brunette was only acting in his best interest, Roxas couldn’t help feeling insulted. 

“What, think I can’t take it? I _can_.” 

Roxas wrapped his legs more tightly around Sora’s waist, forcing him in deeper. He had to swallow back his own scream to save his pride. 

“Alright. Just tell me to stop if you need to.” 

“I won’t.” 

Nearly two full minutes of gasping, twitching, and occasional thrashing later, Roxas finally felt Sora stop moving. If he thought he was too full before, he felt like he was tearing at the seams now. Every breath made Sora brush up against his insides in a different way, sending sparks of pleasure reverberating through him. It felt so overwhelmingly good, Roxas hardly noticed the lingering pain. 

Sora couldn’t believe how amazing Roxas felt around him. It was even better than he imagined, and he was extremely grateful that Roxas’d had the foresight to get him off once before they went all the way. He already felt like he might come again, and he hadn’t even moved yet. 

“Sora, move please,” Roxas requested, giving a small twirl of his hips. 

Sora gave a few brief, shallow thrusts out of caution, but when Roxas’s expression never changed from pleasured to pained, he grew bolder until soon enough he was pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in. 

“Nnn! Faster! That feels so good, Sora!” 

Sora wasn’t about to say no to that. He quickened his pace, his bed starting to shake and creak. Roxas’s reaction was so cute, it had his heart and his cock swelling. The blond’s eyes scrunched shut, and he babbled incoherently, little _‘ah’_s and _‘Sora’_s escaping him with each thrust. 

Not even five minutes ago, Roxas couldn’t have imagined going at this pace, yet here he was. Whatever anxieties he’d had were replaced with the same basic thoughts on loop. There was no more worry or doubt, only _good _and _full _and _Sora_. The idea crossed his mind that his body wasn’t made for him at all, but for Sora. How else could his small frame have accommodated Sora’s length unless that’s what it was built for? 

_Sora. I was made for Sora. I belong to Sora! _

It was that thought that pushed him over the edge, and Roxas wailed as he came. Sora wasn’t done with him, though, and he continued thrusting within him. Like earlier with Sora’s mouth, Roxas was becoming hypersensitive, and the pleasure made him sob. It was too much. Instead of coming down from his climax, he kept climbing even higher. 

Roxas wanted to scream, wanted to beg for Sora to take pity on him and stop, but he couldn’t. Not only because his throat was already raw, but because he wanted—no, needed—Sora to come inside him. He needed it like he needed air, and he would be damned if he didn’t get it. 

“Sora...Sora! Kiss me, please!” he pleaded.

“You—ah!—don’t have to ask.” Sora’s laugh got cut off with a loud moan, and he leaned down to crash his lips against Roxas’s. Roxas looped his arms around Sora’s neck, clinging to him tightly while the brunette made good on his promise to pound him into the mattress. 

Roxas put all his focus into kissing Sora, pointedly ignoring the building pressure in his gut. He didn’t want to come again until Sora did; he knew if he did, he’d have to tap out before Sora could fill him up, and he didn’t want that. 

Sora wasn’t going to last much longer. Now that they were kissing, he could feel every one of Roxas’s moans vibrating through his body. Sora licked into his mouth, running his tongue along every surface and overwhelming Roxas completely. He could taste himself on the blond’s tongue, but stronger than that was the taste of sea salt ice cream, and that realization made him grin into the kiss. 

Sora started moving faster, everything about Roxas driving him wild. He broke their kiss for long enough to whisper a quick, “I love you,” before slotting their lips together once more. With one last, particularly rough thrust, he burst, coming deep inside of Roxas. As he did, his hand shot down to the blond’s clit one more time, rubbing him there until he came as well. 

They both screamed into the kiss, Roxas wrapping his limbs around Sora in a vice grip. The two of them stayed like that for a long time, holding each other and kissing until they needed to break apart to breathe. Sora fell back onto the bed next to Roxas, the two of them just staring into each other’s eyes while they caught their breath. 

“That...was the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt. Thank you, Roxas,” Sora said, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. 

“Me too,” Roxas agreed, kissing Sora’s cheek. “To that, and to the other thing.” 

“Other thing?” Sora asked. 

“I love you too.” 

Sora smiled brightly. He’d worried that Roxas would have thought he was only saying it as a spur of the moment thing, so it delighted him to know that not only did Roxas know he meant it, but he felt the same way.

“So…”

“So what?” 

“You mentioned that replicas have limitations?” Sora prompted. 

Roxas rolled his eyes. “You seriously wanna talk about that now? Can’t we at least take a bath first?” 

“You’re right. Bathing's a good idea.” Sora pushed past his exhaustion and hauled himself to his feet. Shaking out the jelly-like feeling in his arms, he lifted Roxas up and carried him to the bathroom, setting him on the edge of the tub. He paused to take the rest of his own clothes off, then turned the water on. 

“Tell me while we’re waiting?” he asked. 

“Ugh, fine. Basically a day or so after we came back, Xion, Namine, and I got called in to Radiant Garden to have a really uncomfortable conversation with Zex—Ienzo. He was giving us a list of things that would function differently for us than for normal people, and at some point he told the girls that because their bodies aren’t technically ‘real,’ they can’t ‘reproduce new lifeforms’ or whatever. I assumed that probably applied to me, too,” Roxas explained. 

“So...does that mean…?” Sora trailed off, too embarrassed to say what he was thinking out loud. 

“You can come inside me however many times you want without consequences? Yeah.” 

Sora blushed at how nonchalantly he could say something like that. It was making his groin stir. He was well aware that neither of them could stand to go another round, though, so he tried to take his mind off of it. 

“What were the other things?” he diverted the topic. 

“Let’s see, they were…”

** -Fin.-**

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for so long, but I was afraid no one would like it. Then I remembered I can write whatever the hell I want as long as I like it.


End file.
